1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chip substrate and a method for manufacturing same, more particularly, relates to a chip substrate provided with joining grooves in lens insert.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a chip mounting space in a chip substrate has been formed on the upper surface of the chip substrate using a mechanical machining or a chemical etching process. When an optical device chip such as a UV LED is being mounted in such a chip substrate, a downwardly narrowing space has been formed in order to enhance the optical reflection capability. After forming such a space, the chip is mounted and a lens is formed when sealing the mounting space, thereby enhancing the optical efficiency.
At this time, when forming the lens, since the mounting space is formed to have a circular shape when viewed from the upper surface of the chip substrate, the shape of the lens is formed to have a circular shape corresponding thereto. However, in order to machine the lens precisely to be a circular shape, there have been difficulties in manufacturing process compared to machining of a lens formed with straight lines of a rectangle or a triangle.
Furthermore, in bonding the lens there has been a problem that the sealant is being overflowed and penetrating into the light emitting section of the chip substrate.